the Path to Forever
by EleanoraGrace
Summary: The journey of the growing love between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. with hardships and happieness like no other.
1. The Note

**A/N I still don't own anything. and remember I do love reivews. Thanks!**

"Damn!" Tonks had now fallen over the umbrella stand for what felt like had been the hundredth time.

"Fall again Tonks?" a soft hand reached out offering its assistance.

"Remus!" Tonks said taking the hand. "Ah, yes, I tend to fall a lot." _Every time Remus sees me, I am on the ground, what he must think! _She thought to herself.

"So I've noticed." Remus smiled.

Tonks, slightly embarrassed said, "Ah, yes well. Shall we get up to the meeting?"

Lupin gave a soft chuckle, "Most certainly." He pulled her in front of him and followed her up the stairs.

"Really Remus, I can make it up the stairs!" Tonks stated blushing furiously.

"I highly doubt it, but if you insist," He walked back down the stairs with an amused look on his face and watched her go up the stairs.

Tonks felt conscious of Remus's eyes on her backside, but oh, was she going to prove him wrong. "I will be just fine, I assure you Mr. Lupin." Tonks smirked. She walked up the stairs just fine, until the last step. She tripped over her own feet and fell back colliding with Remus who had been standing at the bottom step, and then her head smashed into the wall.

"Tonks!" She had heard a cry faintly in the background. Someone, she could not tell who though had picked her up and was carrying in to a nearby room. She felt a soft bed beneath her, and fell asleep.

--

"Tonks, Tonks, Nymphadora!"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks snapped weakly as her hair turned a fiery color. She opened her eyes and saw three people around her, Molly Weasley, Sirius, and a very worried looking Remus.

"Told you that would wake her!" Her cousin remarked smirking.

"That will be enough out of you! Now Tonks dear, hear have some soup it will help your head." Molly Weasley, said as she gave her a bowl of soup.

Tonks took the bowl of soup. "This is quiet good!" She exclaimed after a few sips.

"Thank you." Molly said just as she heard a loud bang coming from out side, "I am going to kill those boys!" and she ran out of the room, with Sirius following her, for his mothers portrait had started to wail.

Remus had slowly approached the bed, "You gave me quiet a scare, Nymphodora."

"Remus," Tonks had started with a sigh, "don't call me that."

"Well, I like Nymphadora, and you like Tonks, lets compromise, any thoughts?" Remus stared at her with a small smile.

"My dad calls me Dora, how's that?"

"Beautiful." Remus said with a smile as he saw red creeping up her face.

"Works for me. Would you like so soup?" She offered. Really she did not mind it when he called her Nymphadora; he made it almost sound beautiful.

"No thank you, I must be going." He stood up and walked over to and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Goodbye Dora." And with that goodbye, he left.

Tonks heart had missed a few beats. He kissed her, Nymphodora Tonks. Tonks smiled. Did he fancy her? She thought about it for a while until Ginny came in.

"Good job Tonks!" Ginny smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Tonks asked having a feeling she already knew.

"'Goodbye Dora.'" Ginny said in a deep voice, trying to sound like Remus.

Tonks grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. "How many of you heard it?" she asked glaring at Ginny.

"Well, Hermione and I heard the whole conversation and Sirius caught us and listened to the last part with us." Ginny said starting to laugh at the murderess look on Tonks face.

"Sirius heard that!" Tonks sat up very fast spilling the soup. "But, He did not see him kiss me did he? Wait, how did you see him kiss me?"

Ginny tried to hide her laughter, "It was not that hard to figure out."

Tonks put her hand to her forehead and fell back. "Ouch!" As she had laid back she had smacked her head in the headboard. "Ah! Sirius, of all the bloody people in this house, it had to be Sirius!"

"Well, at least it wasn't, well, you should be glad that, your right, Sirius is the last person someone would wanted to hear there conversation." Ginny gave up trying to find a bright side to the situation.

"Well I better face that git sooner or later." Tonks got out of bed and went in search of Sirius. She found him humming merrily to him self as he was feeding the hippogriff, Buckbeak, "Alright Sirius, you will repeat nothing you heard or saw to anyone! Do you understand me?" Tonks had Sirius pinned against the wall. "Oh, sorry." She backed up a bit realizing she was cutting off his air supply.

"Now that I can breathe again, I won't tell anyone, as long as," Sirius said slyly.

"Yes." Tonks urged.

"As long as, you make him, happy." Sirius said trying to not laugh.

Tonks punched him, "Do not, and let me hear you say that again! Anyways I don't like him, well, as a friend I do, but I certainly don't fancy him."

"Yes, well Tonks, you can get very drunk sometimes, and you announced to the whole Weasley family, Kingsley, and I that, what was the exact words? Oh, yes," Sirius cleared his throat, "'I love Remus, he is just, ah, so, wonderful!" Sirius finished in what looked like a very girly pose.

"Why are you standing like that?" Tonks looked at him a bit worried.

"I am pretending to be in love." Sirius stood back up strait.

"I announced that to everyone!" Tonks screamed for Sirius words stated sinking in.

"That is what I said." Sirius said, now going back to grooming Buckbeak.

"Bloody hell!" Tonks was now starting to breathe really fast, "How many of, you were intoxicated?"

"Charlie and Arthur were, and did Molly ever yell at them," Sirius said chuckling.

"So, who do you think actually remembers?" Tonks was wringing her hands.

"Ginny, Molly, Ron, actually, everyone in the room, they were conspiring over dinner last night on how to get you two love birds together."

Tonks sank to the straw covered ground, "He does not even fancy me, and all of you are planning my bloody wedding!" she was now going into hysterics, "Oh my god!"

Sirius came over and sat by her. "Normally, I would say that you should forget about it, but you did not see the gleam in Ginny's eye when she was plotting. So be careful."

Sirius patted Tonks on the shoulder and then left the room. Tonks slowly got up and followed him.

"Tonks, dear, an owl has come for you." Molly said and gave her the letter as she entered the kitchen.

"Thanks Molly," Tonks turned around and went into a nearby room to read it.

_Dora, _

_Be careful._

_Remus,_

She held the note close to her heart, just those two words showed that he cared about her. Tonks ran up the stairs to the room she was currently staying in for the next few nights. The note only a few minutes old, had already been crinkled from being held so tight, Tonks smoothed it out and put it under her pillow as a reminder. She laid down on the bed, remembering the days events one by one, falling, Remus's hand, falling again, his kiss, and the note. She slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of Remus Lupin.

**A/N this fic is dedicated to my friends at Wotcher Wolfie club!**


	2. A Meeting at the Stairs

"Tonks!" Molly called from the kitchen,

"Right," Tonks slowly got out of bed, she glanced over and saw her reflection in the mirror, her hair had gone blue while she was sleeping, she thought real hard on the color purple before leaving the room.

"Oh, that color is very…Ah nice on you dear." Molly Weasley said as Tonks entered the kitchen.

"Really, I am not so sure." Tonks picked up a spoon and started looking at her reflection.

"Maybe brown today? What do you think Ginny?" Tonks asked with now long wavy brown hair.

"Put, pink highlights!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Like this?"

"Exactly!"

Tonks put her hair up in a ponytail, "Anything I can do to help Molly?" She asked cheerfully.

"No dear, but Kingsley will be arriving soon to drop off the plans, how about you go and meet him at the door?" Molly asked now levitating some pots over to the stove.

"Alright Molly." Tonks head down by the door and waited for Kingsley, to waste time she decided she would change her reflection, first she changed her nose into a beak, the a pigs snot, finally she made her hair look like a muggle toy trolls hair just as Kingsley entered.

"Like the look Tonks." Kingsley mocked.

"Thanks, I like your earring." Tonks retorted.

He smiled, "Well, here are the plans for, well, you know what."

Tonks took the papers, "Thanks Kingsley." And she headed up the stairs. "Molly, here are the plans." She set the papers on the table.

"Not there dear, put them in the meeting room." Molly said mixing a bowl of flour and sugar together.

"Got it!" Tonks went up to the meeting room; she set the plans on the table and started to go back down stairs when she heard movement in the room next to her, "Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"It's just Tonks," a voice whispered to the person sitting across from him.

"Fred? What are you planning? Your mum is going to have your head soon." Tonks

asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing really!" Fred said in an innocent voice.

"Just, planning our careers. We're completely harmless." George added with an angelic smile.

"I have never known you two to be harmless." She said, now with her hands on her hips.

Fred was now on his knees at Tonks's feet, "Just don't tell mum we are in here!"

"Fine, I have not seen anything." Tonks turned on her heel and left. She walked down the stairs muttering to herself, not looking where she was going when turned the corner on the stairs she slammed into someone. They both fell all the way down the rest of the stairs. When the two hit the floor, she found herself on top of none other then, Remus Lupin.

"Fancy seeing you here Dora." Remus said laughing.

Tonks had the wind knocked out of her on the fall; she got off Remus and laid on the floor next to him red in the face smiling.

"Well, we seem to be falling quite a bit today don't we?" Remus asked still smiling.

"Yes, we most certainly do!" Tonks was now laughing hysterically.

Remus sat up, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just I seem to be on the ground more than my feet!" Tonks was still laughing.

"Yes it appears so." Remus said with a small laugh.

Tonks sat up now, "Ah, my head." She said softly rubbing the spot where the side of her head met the floor.

"Let me see it." Remus moved across the floor and tilted back her head and examined the sore spot. He gently moved his thumb across the cut and Tonks shut her eyes enjoying the touch. "It's bleeding a little, not to bad, but, here have some chocolate." He pulled out a small bar of honey dukes chocolate and gave it to Tonks.

"Do you go anywhere without your chocolate Remus?" Tonks asked with a smirk taking a bite.

"No, I would be unprepared, especially for moments like this." He said smiling at her.

"Ah, who do we have here?" A sly voice rang out, "Nymphadora, and Remus, the most unusual pair."

Tonks turned around slowly and shot a death glare at none other than, her lovely cousin, Sirius. "Hello Sirius." She said through gritted teeth and glowing red hair.

Remus jumped up fast, his face paled and his hands shook. It was obvious he was surprised, "Eat the chocolate! It will help your head." He left into another room.

"Sirius Black, I am going to murder you!" Tonks had pulled out her wand and had him against the wall.

"But you said you did not fancy him." Sirius said in a sarcastic tone raising an eyebrow, and looking as if he was confused.

"You know bloody well, that I fancy him." Tonks snarled.

He chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I know."

"I really should blow your ears off," Tonks stated.

"Yes but you won't, Dora." Sirius added coolly.

"You git!" She was fuming now with dislike.

"Sorry to intrude on this lovely family moment, but Professor Dumbledore wants to see you Black." A voice sneered from the other side of the hall.

"Of course Severus, what ever you say." Sirius said in an empty voice and headed to the meeting room.

Tonks left into the room that Sirius had gone; she saw Remus and Molly in a deep discussion. "Hello Remus, Molly." She nodded to them.

Remus was red in the face, "Hello Dora. Well thanks anyway Molly, better be off."

"No, stay for dinner." Molly pleaded.

"Molly, I-"

"Remus Lupin, stay for dinner!" She was now pointing her finger at him, "You need to

eat more, I mean look at you! Far too thin."

Tonks was now doubled over in silent laughter, to see Remus get talked to like this was priceless.

"Now that we have that settled, I will see you to at dinner." Molly left the room shutting the door behind her.

"Sorry about Sirius." Tonks said looking at her shoes.

Remus looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"He has just been teasing me a lot lately. "

"You and me both." He said with a sigh and sat down on the couch that was in the room.

"Mind if I sit by you? I am still a bit sore from the last fall."

Remus smiled at her, "Of course." He moved over a bit.

"Blimey, Molly was sure set on having you stay for dinner." Tonks said with a soft laugh.

"You would think she was a mother." Remus laughed a little.

Tonks heard some whispers and rustling outside the door, "Will you excuse me on minute?" She got up having an idea what she was going to find. She whipped the door open and grabbed a flesh colored string. Glancing up at the top of the stairs she saw Sirius, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George, and Ron, all staring at her with frightened looks. She yanked the string down and wrapped it into her hand, and with a death stare, Tonks turned back in the room. "Extendable ear,." She held up the string in response to his quizzical stare.

"Clever." He said before breaking in to laughter.


	3. The sweetest candy

**A/N: I don't own anything at all still. . . . But if you do, and you are a genorous person, my birthday is December 11th.**

"Do the one where you have dog ears!" Hermione requested.

"Like this?" Tonks screwed up her face in concentration.

"Yeah!" Hermione smiled.

"How about, Troll hair?" Kingsley asked.

Tonks narrowed her eyes at him, but obliged anyway. Ginny, seeing the bright, fuzzy hair sticking strait up two feet, laughed hysterically. She could feel Remus watching her intensely and blushed.

After dinner, Molly brought out some chocolate cake. "What's the occasion, Molly?"

Remus asked.

"I thought I could fatten you up a bit."

Tonks could not remember a time she had laughed so hard as she did then.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness Molly." Remus said with a small laugh, "So I guess I get the largest piece?" Remus took the knife from Molly and Cut himself a large piece of the cake, "Ah, and how about some drinks? Firewhisky, for the adults, and butterbeer for the kids?" He summoned the drinks and they landed neatly on the table.

"We aren't kids!" Ron said indignantly, "We're teenagers!"

"Oh, I am so sorry; Let's get some Butterbeer over here for the Teenagers!" Remus said with a sarcastic flair.

Tonks stared at Remus, why was he in such a good mood? Tonks could not recall ever seeing him this happy.

The Weasley kids and Hermione went up to bed about a half-hour later. Tonks had gotten through a couple bottles firewhisky herself and smiled, everything seemed so much easier. Everyone was laughing and wandering around the room, mingling with each other, all of the worries gone. Tonks found Remus at the table taking a swig of his firewhisky. "Hello." She winked at him.

"Hello Dora, want to sit down?"

"Sure." She sat next to him and drank some of her firewhisky, "What's new Remus?"

"I need to tell you something," Remus placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face around so she was looking into his eyes, "Dora, I can't stop thinking about you and I need to be with you." he moved forward slowly, finally placing his lips on hers.

They heard loud cheers from around them, Molly, Sirius, Arthur, Bill, and Kingsley, were all watching them, and started clapping.

"I like you a lot Remus." She turned and looked at all of the people, "How many of them will remember this?" Tonks asked softly.

"None," Remus laughed. "I have wanted to tell you for such a long time, but I was unsure." He slid his hand through her hair, and a chill ran down her spine. "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For not, telling you sooner." He kissed her once more.

"It was worth the wait." She said softly with her eyes closed, "You want to go somewhere else, where we do not have eight pairs of eyes watching us?" Tonks asked with a laugh.

"I think that would be wise."

They made their way towards the stairs, "I should be behind you, in case you trip."

"That is probably best." Tonks said, "Mind if I have your hand, for some extra support?" She added slyly.

Remus smiled at her and put out his hand, "There you go."

She placed her hand in his, and a shudder ran through her body, "Thank you very much, I feel much more safe."

They found an open room, and entered slowly. "Dora,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Remus,"

"What?"

"I have dreamed for this day for months."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the loveseat that was in the room, "So have I." He brushed away the long brown hair that had fallen in front of her face, but, at the touch of his hand; Tonks's hair turned a bright pink, "Feeling colorful?" He asked with an amused tone.

"Very." Tonks fell asleep that night with her head on Remus's shoulder, Dreaming of not what she wanted, but what she had gotten for the first time.

--

"Fred! It is my turn!"

"You have had your turn twice!"

"Nah ah!"

"Fred, she is right, she has only looked in once."

"George, back me up here!"

"Sorry man, but Ginny's right."

"Thanks Ron and George for your support."

"Move over you idiots! She my cousin and that is my best friend."

"Really, you should all be giving them privacy!"

"Hermione! You are the one who looked in on them first and told us!"

"Well, it was a mistake to tell you then wasn't it Ginny."

"What are you kids doing? Sirius! Of all People, I thought you would have known better, instead of peeping through the key hole to watch them!"

"Sorry Molly, I was just interested."

"Yes well, out, leave them alone."

Tonks looked up at Remus, who looked as he had just woken up as well, "I think we have some visitors."

"I would appear so." Tonks smiled, she got off the couch and went over to the door,

"Good morning, Sirius, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione."

"Morning, Tonks." Ginny said smiling.

"Have a nice night?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"The best one yet." Tonks replied looking at him straight in his eyes.

He did not make any one of his smart ass remarks here; for he was sure that she would hex the life out of him if he did.

Tonks shut the door and went back over to the couch, where Remus was silently laughing, "Guess they all remembered."

"It looks that way to me."

Tonks and Remus headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast with their hands intertwined, "Good morning Molly!" Remus said brightly.

"Good morning Remus." Molly said with a smile. "Now, how about some eggs for breakfast?"

"Sounds great!" Tonks said realizing how hungry she was.

Breakfast was full of laughter, and random conversations, Tonks sat there smiling, _everything is so wonderful_, she thought to herself.

That day went by smoothly, and for the first time of her life, Tonks did not fall once, "I am worried Dora," Remus said with a very serious face.

Her heart skipped a beat, "What?" She asked quietly.

"You have not fallen once today, and I am trying to figure out why."

She relaxed, and breathed out a relived sigh, "I have no distraction anymore."

"No distraction? Well, should I be reassured that I am not a distraction, or disappointed?"

"Oh no, that is not what I meant, a distraction as in," Tonks thought for a moment, "Like, when you have a piece of candy, and it is the sweetest candy ever, but you don't want to eat it, because it is the last piece in the world, and you want it to be there forever, but at the same time, you were afraid that if you don't eat it, you will loose it, and never get it back because somebody else found it, and they ate your candy."

Remus stared at her for a moment, "Strangely enough, I get it." He silently began to laugh and then it grew into loud laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Out of the entire things I have been compared to in this world, I have never been compared to a piece of candy."

A wide smile spread across her face, "Well, you are very sweet, just like candy."

Remus brought her into a hugged, "That is nice to know." He kissed her forehead.

"Really, I am so thrilled! You two were made for each other." Sirius was standing with his arms folded across his chest, and a smug look on his face.

Instinctively, Tonks, and Remus drew their wands, and pointed them at Sirius's chest,

"Get…Out…NOW!" Tonks snarled through gritted teeth.

Sirius threw his arms up surrendering and backing out of the doorway, "Jeeze, little defensive much?" Sirius said under his breath.

They stowed their wands back in their pockets, "He can be such a git." Tonks said.

"Yes," Remus agreed, "But a very humorous git."

**A/N Reviews get me more phsyched and more updates come then. So Please, review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Hurt

**A/N: I own nothing btw. And my fellow readers, I still love my Harry Potter very much, and long to have the time to get back into writing the fan fics. But unfortunently, I have a boyfriend and have entered high school as of 2 years ago. So I will do my best to update this story, but at this time, I don't know how much further I will get in completing this fan fic. It has been a companion for over 2 years now, and it takes up a wonderful amount of space on my computer, so I will try my best to continue it, but no promises.**

The next few days were a blur for Tonks, but what she did remember they were the best days of her life; her and Remus went out together to dinner and sometimes took strolls down a muggle park. Suddenly she felt something hit her head, than another one followed soon after, "Of all the days, it starts to rain now!" Tonks swore as Remus and she were strolling by some muggle shops out in the country.

"Dora," Remus sounded tired and serious.

"What is it?"

"I got my assignment from Dumbledore," Remus was not looking at her, but staring down at the ground, "I'm not- I'm not going to be able to be with you anymore."

Tonks stopped walking, "What?"

"I have to go, away."

Tonks stared at him, and when she found her voice, she could not think of anything to say, "No, no, you can't!" Tonks was spluttering.

"Dora, come here." Remus made to approach her.

"NO!" she back away and tore off running into the rain, hoping that the pain and shock and worry would go away then. Maybe, if she ran, all of her problems would be left behind, and they would not follow her. How wrong she was, it hit her harder then it had done when she was back on the street. Tears clouded up her vision, she tripped over a tree root as she was running and fell to the hard ground, the pain that was searing up her now bloody leg did not come close to the pain that she felt in her heart_, How long has he known?_ She thought to her self as she sat on the wet ground. Tonks stayed there all night, just sitting there in sopping wet clothes, not just from the rain but the tears she had been crying all through the night. It had not stopped raining, but she was cold and she wanted so hot soup, knowing Remus would not be there, she disapperated to Number Twelve Gimauled place.

"Merlin's Beard! Tonks dear, Come in." Molly opened the door to find a deep blue haired Tonks, with wet clothes, and red blotchy eyes, standing there.

"Molly, is anyone else home?"

"No they are all out. What has happened?"

"Remus got his assignment, and he's leaving me." Tonks said in a tight voice, a single tear ran down her face.

Molly wrapped her arms around Tonks; Once again she started to cry. Molly rubbed her on the back, "Come here dear, yes, oh, shhh, it will be alright, I promise." Molly had led her over to a couch. As they sat there Molly pulled Tonks close to her and rocked her softly as she cried.

"Thank you Molly, I think I am going to head home." Tonks said after they finally broke apart.

"If you need me you know where to -" Molly broke off mid sentence and looked over in the direction of the door.

"Dora,"

Tonks turned slowly, and saw a soaking wet Remus Lupin standing there, with tears running down his face. "I searched for you all night, and I just gave up."

Tonks continued to stare.

"Talk to me Dora."

"Remus," She ran to him and put here arms around his neck, he grabbed her and held her tight.

"I am sorry Dora."

"Tell him no, tell Dumbledore that you won't do it." She pleaded

"Dora, I have to do it! I am the only one who can." He said as he pulled away from her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything." She said firmly.

"I do,"

"No you don't! Remus I need you!"

"I don't want to hurt you Dora, and this is going to help defeat Voldemort, then I am going to do this." He put his shaking hands on her neck and gently wiped a tear away.

"YOU HAVE ALREADY HURT ME REMUS LUPIN!" Tonks screamed at him, "AND

YET I STILL WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

A pained look covered his face; he dropped his hands limply to his sides, once again he left, back out into the rain.

Tonks fell to the ground, she was not crying, not yelling, just sitting there, numb and in shock. "Come on dear, you need to stay here tonight."

With out a word of objection she got up and let Molly lead her to a bedroom.

Tonks stayed in that bedroom for 2 days, only leaving to go to the bathroom, she talked to no one, ate nothing, she just laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Alright, that is it! You are getting out of this room now!" Sirius yelled as he walked in.

Tonks continued to stare at the ceiling, giving Sirius no attention.

"I really do not want to do this but you have brought me to it." Sirius walked over to the bed, picked up Tonks and put her over his shoulder.

"Sirius put me down." Tonks said with no emotion in her voice, she just hung there limp.

"Not until you hex the living daylights out of me." He said to her.

"Why would I hex you?"

"Because I am a git, and then I know that you still have some life left in you." He added the last part in an under tone.

"No," Tonks said simply.

"Fine then I am going to start bring up old boyfriends, or embarrassing moments till you hex me!"

"_Silencio_," Tonks said bluntly, and Sirius tried to yell at her but she just left that room and went back to her bedroom. Tonks felt slightly bad for walking out on Sirius like that, she knew he was trying to help, but she was not in the mood. She flopped down on the bed, she had run out of tears, so she was very surprised when she felt a hot tear roll down her face.

This went on for about two weeks, Tonks had only small bits of meals, one day Ginny came in her room, "Tonks, you are a mess, get over it. We all know it was hard, but we need you. Dinner is so boring with out you, and it is getting to quiet here now because you never fall over anything and make the portrait scream." Ginny said with a small smile, "Come on you are eating dinner down stairs tonight, and then later there is another one of your secret meetings with the order." Ginny walk over to the bed and pulled Tonks up and pushed her to the stairs, "Go!"

Tonks sat down at the dinner table with deep purple hair, "So, there is my lovely cousin who silenced me, who got her out of her hole?" Sirius asked as he sat down.

"Sirius, shut-up!" Ginny snapped, "I got her to dinner." She said in an undertone. Tonks saw Sirius slide her a galleon.

"Well, let's eat, shall we?" Molly started to serve up food. "Arthur! It is about time you got home!" Molly rushed over to her husband.

"Harry," Arthur Weasley started, "Has been charged with using magic!"

"What?"

"Yes, He did a patronus charm, Dumbledore got it sorted out, but now he has a hearing!"

"Blimey." Tonks spoke for the first time and everyone looked at her. "When is it?"

"August 13th" Arthur said looking at Tonks, clearly surprised to hear her speak.

The rest of dinner was quiet and all the talking was split into two groups, the adults talking among themselves about what Dumbledore would do, and the teenagers, about how Harry is.

"We need to get him now!" Tonks had never seen Sirius this serious and worried.

"We can't Sirius, Dumbledore wants him there."

Sirius slammed his fist on the table, pushed his chair over and left.

"I got him." Tonks got up and ran after him. She found him in his room, "Interesting… decorations." Tonks remarked as she entered the room.

"Go away Tonks."

"Sirius, He will be fine." Tonks put her hand on his back.

"I am just so worried about him with those _muggles_." He said with disgust.

Tonks froze, was he crying, the mister tough guy crying? She turned him around so he was facing her; she put her arms around her cousin, holding him as he cried, "I have not met him yet, but from what you have told me, he sounds like he will make it through."

"I know you are right." He pulled away and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "Hey, your hair is bubblegum pink." A smile spread across Tonks's face and she gave a shrug, "It is good to see you smile again Tonks." He said softly.

"Thanks, um . . . have you heard from Remus by chance?" Tonks asked casually.

"He was devastated after that night, and he ran, not sure where, but he sent me an owl a few days ago, he's coming back."

Tonks was not sure whether to be happy, mad, or relived; she was not sure how she felt, "Oh."

"You'll be fine, now I think I just heard Dumbledore arrive, let's head up, alright?"

"Alright," Tonks followed him as they headed to the meeting room.


	5. The Best Kept Lawn

**A/N I still own nothing. Ok, another note to add on to my last note. I had intended some 2 years ago to go through and edit these pieces very closely- well, i didn't nor will I so enjoy them for what they are, and if you can't sorry**

"Well, do we have that settled then?"

"Yes." All of the members of the Order of the Phoenix said in unison.

"Nymphadora, you are to-"

_Bang_, the door flew open, "Sorry I'm late, I just heard."

"Ah, very good Remus, have a seat next to Nymphadora."

Tonks's heart stopped beating, _No_, she was not over him yet, and now they are sitting right next to each other, _I must act normal, I must act normal,_ she thought over and over to herself. He bushed against her as he was sitting down, an audible gasp came out from

Tonks, and those around her stared, "Sorry, I, ah, chocked on a piece of candy." She felt

Remus go rigid at her last comment, _He must have deciphered the code,_ she thought to her self.

"As I was saying, Nymphadora, you will find away to remove the Dursleys from their house the night we are to retrieve Harry." Albus Dumbledore said addressing Tonks.

"Who is going to get Harry?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"I am!" Sirius stood up fast.

Mad-eye Moody, who was leaning against the wall, pushed Sirius back in his seat, "You are staying here." He growled.

"Sirius, Mad-eye is right you need to stay here." Remus spoke up.

"I'll go Dumbledore; I always wanted to meet him." Tonks said in the brightest voices she could muster.

"Very good, and Remus I want you to go. It will be best if Harry sees a face he knows and trusts there." Dumbledore said looking at Remus, "Alastor, I think it is best if you and

Kingsley go, and I will check with the others who are not here tonight. Meeting is closed."

Tonks got up fast and made her way for the door, but a hand took hold of her arm, "Mind

if I have a word?"

Tonks put on a smile and turned to face Remus Lupin. She could not tell how she was feeling. Anger that he left her? Maybe pity, for he was to live with werewolves now? Or perhaps sadness, that he was not hers any longer? "Yeah! Sure." She said in a cheery voice that could of fooled anyone, but Remus knew her to well, and he was not deceived.

"I have missed you." He said looking down at his feet.

"I have too. Where did you go?"

Remus stuck his hands in his pockets, "I was just, out." Is all he said.

Tonks felt a tear escape her mask, why was he acting like this? She could not figure it out.

"What's wrong?" Remus said fast for he noticed she had gotten quiet, when he looked up, he saw the tear that was rolling down her pale face. He took his hands out of his pockets, and brushed the tear away.

"I ate my candy, and it is gone forever." A steady stream of tears started flowing out of her eyes; she turned, not wanting Remus to see her like this, and left to her room.

Tonks sat on the bed in her room and thought of a good excuse to get the Dursleys out of their house, wiping all of the tears from her face she went to work.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, _

_We are very pleased to inform you that you have won the award from best kept suburban lawn contest. Please attend the award ceremony on…._

The letter continued with information on the times an where to go, she finally finished the letter by signing it,

_H. A. Sukr _

She sealed it, and her dad being a muggle, she headed out to a post office.

* * *

Filled with the excitement for later that night, Tonks was able to push Remus from her head for the most part, not all the way of course, every time she saw him, her heart hurt a little, but she was going to meet Harry Potter tonight. "Sirius, he will be fine, I mean Merlin's beard! Mad-eye _and_ Kingsley are going to be there!" Tonks said to her cousin who was worried sick over what was about to take place.

"I know, but I am his godfather, and I should be there for him." He said in a pleading voice.

Tonks put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "I will sacrifice my self, to make sure he comes back to you safely, is that understood?" Sirius nodded, "And, do you promise me, that you will stay here, and do nothing stupid?" He looked hesitant, but nodded, "I mean it Sirius, nothing stupid!" She kissed his cheek, and headed for the door.

"Tonks," Sirius called after her, "Be careful."

"Now, when have you ever known me to not be?" Tonks shouted sarcastically as she left the door.


	6. Remus' Distraction

**A/N HUUUGE NOTE! I have borrowed some of JKR's work to give a time and place and meaning and to give more thought to the character Remus Lupin. This chapter is wrote in his POV and Please note I am not trying to steal the amazing work of JKR**

"Dora, may I have a word?" Remus asked pulling her into a nearby room.

"Sure!" She answered brightly. Remus was amazed at how strong she was and able to get over things fast, he was assured a bit by this detail.

"Dora, I talked to Dumbledore." The happy and carefree look slid from her face and it looked as if a shadow came over her, "He does not need me there right now, well, not for a few months at least." A vibrant smile came across Tonks's face.

"Oh, Remus!" Tonks threw her arms around his neck, "Thank god." She said into his ear.

A pain of guilt still resided in his stomach, "Dora, I am very dangerous, and I don't want to see you hurt." Tonks pulled away her arms. "I am trying to keep you safe." He tried to negotiate with her.

"Remus, I don't care. I still wouldn't care if you were a vampire, a squib, or for god sake, a freaking half-giant like Hagrid, I want you for exactly what you are." She moved closer, and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Seconds, Minutes, hours, years, or maybe five lifetimes passed until they broke away,

Remus was not sure, but what he did know, is that she had just won this argument, for now at least.

"I knew that you would not be able to stay away Moony!" Remus turned, and he saw his friend in the hall way, "You better hurray up, or else Mad-eye will kill the both of you!" and he walked past them.

"Dora! You did not pull out your wand at him!" Remus said with surprise.

"He was there for me when you were . . . out."

"I am really sorry," He was so sorry, he could not say it enough, but he still felt uneasy about staying with her.

"Tonks, Remus! Get down her we are behind schedule!" A very angry Mad-eye yelled up the stairs.

"Remus, call me Tonks while we are getting Harry, please."

"Alright." They headed down the stairs, _BAM!_ Tonks had fallen head over heels own the stairs, "I didn't think you would have a distraction!" Remus laughed as he went down to help her up.

"I Don't, I am just very excited!" Tonks's smile was contagious, "What's the matter?

You're smiling?" Tonks asked in a playful voice.

"I guess you had of stash of candy." With that remark Tonks blushed, "What is it? You're blushing!"

She playfully hit Remus on the arm, "Let's go, I think Mad-eye is about ready to murder us." She whispered in his ear.

The flight went smoothly to number 4 privet drive; Remus went to the front of the group and unlocked the door, "Come on everyone, in you go." He ushered them all in, "Watch your step, _Nymphadora_." He added smoothly as she passed him over the threshold.

"It's Tonks." She growled.

"Well, if I can't call you Dora, its Nymphadora then." She narrowed her eyes at him, but he knew that she was not mad. "Excuse me," he said moving past Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_Crash!_

"Sorry." Tonks muttered as she backed away from the shattered lamp.

"It's alright, but we don't want Harry to get frightened." Remus whispered into her ear.

_Click_, "What was that?" Remus asked, stating to get annoyed.

"Sorry Remus, I was unlocking the door." Emmeline Vance said pointing at the door that led into a different room.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out." Remus heard Moody say.

Remus turned fast and saw Harry. _He has gotten so grown up_, Remus thought as he stared up the stairs at him. "It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away." He said smiling.

"P-Professor Lupin? Is that you?" Harry sounded shocked.

Tonks fidgeted next to him, "Why are we all standing in the dark?" She lit her wand and held it high. Tonks gasped, "He looks just like I thought he would, Wotcher, Harry!" All of the guard agreed with Tonks.

"Are you quiet sure it's him Lupin?" Mad-eye Moody asked. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?" He continued.

"Harry, what form does your patronus take?" Remus asked.

"A stag," Harry replied in a nervous voice.

Remus nodded at Mad-Eye, "That's him, Mad-Eye." As Harry came down the stairs and the light fell on him more, Remus realized how very much he looked like James.

Remus continued to stare until he hears Tonks's voice, "Lucky, ha! It was me that lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by muggle post telling them they'd been short listed for the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize giving right now….Or they think they are." A wide smile spread across his face, _Dora was truly remarkable_, he thought to himself.

"We are leaving, aren't we? Soon?" Harry asked, and Remus shook off his thoughts.

Remus answered his question, "Almost at once, we're just waiting for the all-clear."

"Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked as soon as Remus had given his last reply.

"Not the Burrow, no, too risky. We've set up headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while…." Lupin cut off at the site of Mad-Eye. Remus introduced Harry to

Alastor Moody, and then to Dora, "And this is Nymphadora—"

"_Don't_ call me Nymphadora, Remus, it's Tonks" She finished with a smile, Remus received a murderess look from Dora when Harry was not looking.

"----Nymphadora Tonks," She let out a frustrated sigh. "Who prefers to be known by her surname only."

She muttered something but he choose to ignore it, he continued to introduce the rest of the guard, "A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," Remus finished trying not to smile.

"Yeah, well, the more the better, we're your guard, Potter." Moody said to Harry.

Remus looked out side, "We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off, we've got about fifteen minutes." He estimated.

Tonks wandered around the room, Remus could not take his eyes off her._ She is so beautiful, _he thought to himself. "Very clean, aren't they, these muggles?" Tonks continued to ramble on about the muggles cleanliness.

Remus heard a suction sound and turned to see what is was. He immediately regretted looking, he saw Mad-Eye's magical eye, "Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" Tonks pointed out, Remus could not agree more, but he kept his mouth shut.

Harry got mad-eye a glass of water, "Cheers," He dropped the eye-ball in the glass,

Remus had a disgusted look on hid face, but tore his eyes from Mad-eye, for Harry had just asked a question.

"How're we getting ---- wherever we're going?"

"Brooms," Remus explained to him why they had to go that way.

"Remus says you're a good flier," Kingsley added from behind Remus.

"He's excellent," Remus complemented, "Anyway, you'd better go and get packed,

Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."

"I'll come and help you," Tonks fast.

Remus watched, Tonks, his Dora, head up the stairs to help Harry pack. He slumped a little, he would of loved for everyone else to go up and Dora and him could have a little time to themselves. Remus watched out the window trying to keep his mind off her, "Remus, are you and Tonks back together?" a deep voice asked from behind him.

He jumped a little, "Oh, Kingsley, why would you think that?"

"It's the first time her hair has been another color then blue, and deep purple," He smirked.

"We….talked." Remus said not feeling like announcing this matter to every one.

Kingsley raised one eye-brow, "Something tells me you weren't just talking."

He Glared at Kingsley, "Quiet," Remus looked down at his feet, "I am no good for her, she would be better off with you." The guilty feeling came over Remus once more.

Kingsley looked shocked, "If you could see it from my point of view, you two are perfect for each other; she is your other half."

Remus cracked a small smile and looked up from the ground, "How is she, my other half?"

"Now don't take this personal, but you are calm, you use your head, and she, well she is vibrant, doesn't exactly use her head. Perfect match." Kingsley finished in a 'Duh-you- should-of-known-this' way.

"I am still to dangerous for her," Remus said leaning against the wall and he heaved a sigh.

"I think you're more of a danger to her, when you are not with her. Do you see how much she falls?"

"Kingsley, you know what I mean, I could get out of hand at the full moon, and attack her! Or a Death Eater could take to get information on Harry!"

"I like to see a Death Eater try and take her!" Kingsley laughed.

Remus laughed a small amount too, "Yes, they would have a difficulty." He agreed. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to write a letter of explanation to the muggles." Remus went off and started to write, He saw from the corner of his eye, Kingsley and Sturgis studying a box thing, when you pressed a button it opened, the found great amusement in that. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he looked up and saw a woman with bubblegum pink hair looking down at him beaming, holding one side of Harry's trunk, "Excellent," He said, then realizing that he was staring at Dora, he shook his head and tried to cover the moments pause, "We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get you into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry---"

"They won't" Harry commented.

"That you're safe----"

Harry made another very funny comment here as well.

"----and that you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have too?"

Remus could not reply to this, for he was afraid if he opened his mouth, laughter would come pouring out. They put the disillusionment charm on Harry, and got in formation. Once again he lost track of what was happening for he found him self watching Dora again, "Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously," Remus silently laughed at her last remark.

Then he saw the signal, "Mount your broom, that's the first signal!" He called out. Then he saw the second signal, and they were off, flying to, Number Twelve Gimauled Place.


End file.
